


Let's Run Away

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's emotionaly hurt. Sauli runs to his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Run Away

It’s cold. I’m not properly dressed for this weather. Then again, I barely had time to grab this thin jacket as I ran out the door.

***

I still don’t know what happened, what got him so upset, what brought him to tears because he's not one of those that can easily cry. I don’t even think I asked, because when I heard how broken his cries sounded I was already pulling my shoes on. I only grabbed my wallet, this jacket and my scarf before running out the door, I’m not even sure if I locked it. I can only remember hearing my heart racing even faster than my short legs as I ran to the train station. It was probably luck that I caught this train. Sankt Petersburg is not that far, but the train ride seems to take forever. I’ll be there in less than an hour though and whatever happened, whatever hurt him, I’ll make it go away. I have to. And I cry now, because later I have to be strong.

***

“I’m sorry I made you come all this way. I was going to come to you tomorrow anyway, I should have waited.” We were together in bed, in some huge hotel room and it’s only now as I lay naked in his arms that I realize that this was actually our reunion after about six long weeks. It’s funny, this feeling, because when he’s not in my arms it’s like he’s millions of miles away, but when he’s here it’s like he never left.

“I’m here for you, for me, for us. I can’t promise that I’ll always be able to come when you cry out, but I sure as hell will if I can. I’ll leave the world for you, it can go to hell as far as I care, because as long as my heart beats it beats for you and even if only for a second I can scare your demons away, I will, because I love you.” I still don’t know why I’m here, why he needed me, Tommy said something about some death threats, but I know it must have been more than that, piled up emotions maybe, I won’t ask, he’ll tell me once he’s strong enough. For now I’ll just love him and heal him.

“We should just run away together.” He hides his face in my shoulder and I thought he was going to cry, but he didn’t, he smiled.

“Someday… I’ll take you to the place where all dreams come true and we’ll stay there forever.” I say and reach over to turn off the light. I’s been too long since I last slept in his arms, I forgot how well I fit.

“Nirvana?” He grins again at me.

“Yeah, Nirvana.” 

i

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why Sauli traveled all the way to Adam when they were going to meet the next day anyway. So i created this.


End file.
